1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
Examples of liquid ejecting apparatuses include an ink jet printer that ejects ink onto a medium, such as paper, cloth, or film, from nozzles, to thereby perform printing. In recent years, as such an ink jet printer, a line head printer that is provided with a nozzle array having a length corresponding to the paper width in a direction intersecting a transport direction of the medium has been developed.
In an ink jet printer, defective ejection may occur, that is, ink may not be normally ejected, due to ink thickening or dust sticking. There has been suggested a cleaning method, such as flushing or pump suction, which, when a defective nozzle in which defective ejection occurs is detected, enables ink to be normally ejected from the defective nozzle (JP-A-2003-118133).
However, printing is suspended during cleaning, and accordingly if cleaning is performed, a print time (processing time) may be much longer.